


小动物也要好好上生理课

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 兽人AU北极狼/雪貂
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 4





	小动物也要好好上生理课

“哥不是雪貂吗？”郑在玹从背后抱着金道英抱得紧，金道英上身往前躲下身反而更嵌进郑在玹的怀抱里，炙热的呼吸打在耳侧，“雪貂发情不做爱不是会死吗？”  
但是雪貂的发情期和狼不一样而且我是雄性啊狗崽子。金道英被箍得几乎要无法呼吸，他试图开口反驳但被郑在玹钳住下巴转过头去亲，犬科动物急切地跟他交换着唾液，舔了金道英一脸的口水，嘴唇被染的晶亮。金道英努力把自己转过来捧住郑在玹的脸让他冷静下来，但北极狼因为发情期已经快要逼近理智的边缘，一双眼睛只是盯着金道英看，脸上任何一个小细节都不肯放过，身后的大尾巴摇的飞快，看着金道英转过来了又凑上去要亲，牙齿撞到额头也不肯停下来，吻过眉骨吻过睫毛吻过鼻尖一路到嘴唇就叼住不放了，虎牙磨过敏感的嘴唇让金道英发出吃痛的呻吟。  
“道英，今天可以做吗？”这小孩怎么求人还不加敬语呢？金道英被亲的晕乎乎的，下身贴的就差两层布料，郑在玹已经不自觉地在他身上蹭起来了，一边蹭着一边把人往后推去，倒进柔软的被褥里，雪貂小小的耳朵已经从头发里露出来了，郑在玹伸手去揉金道英的脑袋，顺便撸了一把耳朵，“别。”金道英握住他的手腕让他不要再摸了，郑在玹嘴角都瘪下来，“那我的耳朵也给你摸摸。”漂亮的白色耳朵蹦出来，有点褪色的蓝色脑袋顶到金道英面前，毛茸茸的蹭着脸很舒服。  
金道英被这乖狗狗的假象迷惑，一时没注意郑在玹的进一步动作，看起来像萨摩耶本质还是狼的郑在玹低下头去隔着T恤舔金道英的胸口，敏感的乳头因为濡湿布料的陌生体验而很快挺了起来，郑在玹轻轻咬住，稍微抬起眼睛观察金道英的反应就发现雪貂已经面色潮红双眼迷蒙，手放在他头上要推不推，结果只是顺着他的毛摸他的耳朵。  
是喜欢我还是喜欢小狗啊。郑在玹吃自己的醋，手伸下去托起金道英的屁股拍了一巴掌，收获了雪貂一个凶恶的眼神，“虽然我是小型动物但还是肉食动物好吗？再这样我真的咬你了哦。”郑在玹憋着笑脱下裤子，硬挺的性器顶着金道英的屁股，金道英这时候看起来有点慌张，“要扩张的，你别直接进来。”他光着身子爬到床头柜子里拿润滑，郑在玹跟上去趴在他身上，像是原始的动物交配一样。  
面前是金道英修长的脖颈，对犬类来说这里有非常浓郁的气味，他低下头去吻金道英的耳朵，感受到身前的人因为这个动作塌下腰去，他也跟着塌下去，把金道英完全抱进自己怀里，在后背肌肉还算丰富的地方稍微用了点力咬了一口，犬类尖利的牙齿在肌肉上留下痕迹，“你真的是狗崽子吧。”金道英嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，因为疼痛倒吸了一口气，伸手去摸牙印的时候又被郑在玹抓住手，在手腕上也轻咬了一口。“不留下痕迹别人怎么知道哥是我的呢？”  
“拜托兽人都闻得出来好吗……”金道英沾了一手的润滑自己伸下去扩张，说话的声音因为注意力转移而变轻，郑在玹等着他扩张的时候又左闻闻右闻闻，手伸到前面想要抚慰他的性器结果被金道英一巴掌打掉。“不要捣乱可以快点结束。”不喜欢运动的哥哥也不喜欢战线太长的性爱，因为原型的体型差距每次做完都是他累的动弹不得。  
“发情本来就要很久啊。”郑在玹忍不住了，在金道英自己扩张着的后穴里伸进两根手指，吓得金道英后穴突然收缩，但又被剪刀状的手指撑开，“可以了哦。”郑在玹托着自己的性器靠近穴口蹭蹭，金道英撑着自己的身体转过半边脸来看着郑在玹，扩张带来的快感而导致眼眶红红，好像还有眼泪要掉不掉，“那就快点。”  
快点就快点，选择性听话第一名的郑在玹还没等金道英话说完就顶了进去，雪貂的尾巴软软地绕上郑在玹抓着他腰的手臂，跟着挺动的节奏小幅度地拍打着。郑在玹俯下身去用一只手揽住金道英的腰，另一只手钳住他的下巴要他转过头来接吻。因为前列腺的持续刺激而让金道英产生了呼吸困难的错觉，再加上郑在玹不容拒绝的吻更是让他感觉快要窒息。  
“不、不行……”他想把郑在玹推开一点好平复呼吸，郑在玹却误会了他的动作以为是要拒绝自己，反而把人抱的更紧，下身动作更快更急，顶的金道英连单个词都要说不出来只能嗯嗯啊啊。当金道英感觉自己快到了的时候郑在玹突然停下了动作，他还来不及转过头看怎么回事就被郑在玹整个人转了过来，体内的性器还没有拔出去，体位翻转带来的刺激让金道英一下射了出来。但他还来不及喘息郑在玹就着这个姿势又冲撞了起来，大腿被压到胸前，双手被紧紧扣住。金道英因为过度的快感而闭紧了眼睛，感受到郑在玹急促的呼吸打在他脸上，“看着我道英，看着我。”  
他睁开眼睛就看到郑在玹盯着他，汗珠凝在下巴上随着动作滴在他身上，嘴唇因为反复的亲吻而看起来比平常更丰润，汗湿的刘海被随意抓到后面，掉下几缕摇摇晃晃。  
郑在玹俯下身来吻他，同时他的阴茎开始成结，金道英疼得两腿乱蹬但被郑在玹牢牢按住，精液射进体内，结和精液的双重作用让金道英本来平坦的小腹被顶出不明显的小鼓包。“为什么都是兽人了你还会成结啊……”金道英委屈地看着郑在玹，小耳朵都塌下去缩进头发里，郑在玹亲亲他的耳朵，又顺手撸了一把金道英仍然缠在他手臂上的尾巴，“因为要让哥哥给我生小狼崽啊。”

END


End file.
